Anything Less
by Dark winged writer
Summary: Shannon Moore finds his wife cheating on him and goes on a bender.  The little sister of the Hardy Boyz who has loved him since high school helps him get through it.  Will it be true love or will the ladders collapse.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that bitch did that to him!" I was outraged; I can't believe that Shannon's wife did that to him. He was a good friend, an even better boyfriend. And his wife cheated on him while he was on the road. I was sitting here in Matt's kitchen pissed off, and pacing. Shannon had just come home for a couple of days and walked in on his wife with some guy. And her excuse was that he didn't pay enough attention to her.

I knew for a fact that he called her multiple times a day, answered every text message and email, and sent her cool little trinkets from every town they were in. Now I'm here pacing between the kitchen and living room to make sure Shannon doesn't have alcohol poisoning and trying to keep my cool. Matt was watching me, as I tried to get my frustration out through walking around. "I know Lindsey; she shouldn't have done that to him." He looked through the door to see Shannon on his couch. "He's going to have a hard time getting over the grief. You should do for him what you did for me when I tried to drown my sorrows about Amy. You remember what you did for me don't you."

"Yeah I glued myself to your side. But it wasn't hard for me to do that; we both worked in the WWE. I don't work with Shannon; it'll be hard for me to stay near him, as much as I don't want to leave his side. I never have." I added the last sentence quietly.

"I know when he broke up with you your senior year of high school, you were devastated. If I didn't know the reason he broke up with you, I would have killed him. But now I see you and he belong together you calm each other and keep from the demons from coming out in both of you. I'll help you keep an eye on him any way I can." He looked away sheepishly as he spoke.

"What do you mean you know why he broke up with me? What aren't you telling me Matt?" He continued to look anywhere but at me. "Matthew Moore Hardy what do you mean you know why he broke up with me?"

"He told me I wasn't good enough for you." I turned to see Shannon in the door way. "He said I wasn't good enough for the youngest and smartest Hardy child. I stayed with you as long as I could, as long as I thought I was good enough for you." He walked in, not a sway in his step, not a weave in his path. "Then you got accepted to Duke, and I began to believe what Matt was saying." I turned in disbelief to look at Matt.

"You did not tell him that? Matt how could you; I can't believe you said that. You know I love him, I always have." I was stalking towards him, in a way that only a female Hardy could pull off.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry but you're my baby sister. How could I let someone you grew up with take you from the family? If you and Shannon got married he would have moved you guys to any town you would have wanted to go to. I can't let you leave; you are the only sanity that is in our family anymore." I continued towards him.

I would have moved to hit him if a hand hadn't wrapped around my wrist. "Lindsey, it's okay, I've always loved you too. I would've loved to stay with you, through everything. I couldn't let anyone, even myself, hurt you." He ran his fingers up my arm under my sleeve that was hiding my secret that no one but him knew about.

"You would've never hurt me, Shannon. I know because time after time in the past you kept me from getting hurt. But from now on I'm going to help you Shannon. I'm going to keep you from being hurt." I was pulled against Shannon, so I could snuggle down into his chest.

"Well I'm glad about that, but you can't do what you are thinking about." Matt looked over and I looked up and pouted. "No I mean it. Lindsey Sena Hardy, you are not allowed to go beat, maim or kill my going to be ex wife." I smiled at the ex wife comment but then pouted at the no violence.

I turned to make the coffee like Shannon had come in the kitchen to do. I helped tidy everything that I had thrown and knocked over. As I pushed Shannon towards the bathroom to go get a shower, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi is this Lindsey Hardy?"_

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"_This is the interim general manager of Raw, my name is John. I would like to sign you to come back in the WWE."_

"As much as I would like to John, I have people and things I have to stay around. There are problems in my families and friends households that I have to keep from falling apart."

"_The problems in the houses who are they with?"_

"Matt and Shannon mainly, but Jeff is starting to get really annoyed with the people over on TNA. But it's just the normal family issues."

"_Okay, let me see if there is anything I can do and I'll call you back later this week. Is that okay with you?"_

"Sure John sorry again."

"_It's not a problem; it gives me an opportunity to be creative."_

I hung up the phone when Shannon came out into the living room, being swallowed by some clothes Matt loaned him. "Who was that Lindsey?"

"The interim GM of Raw he wanted to ask me something." I looked at him as I sat on the couch.

"Hmm interesting, oh well. Will you sit here with me so I can sleep, I like to snuggle when I'm going to sleep." He smiled cutely.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning in the couch covered in a warm, thick blanket. I was pulled against an equally warm body. I nuzzled down on the chest I was laying on and heard the man under me groan. "I'm sorry did I wake you Shannon?" I asked sarcastically.

"No but you are turning me on so much it's starting to hurt." I looked up and smiled at Shannon to realize he had been up for a while.

"You brat, you've been holding on to me. Dreaming about me all morning just waiting for me to be yours again, haven't you?" He just smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead.

"You've always been mine. Just because you don't have a ring on your finger from me, doesn't mean that you aren't mine." I nuzzled down on his chest to feel it was bare. I smiled sinisterly and kissed his chest. He groaned again but it turned into a squeal when I quickly bit down on his peck.

I laughed as he flipped us over and proceeded to kiss me soundly while trying to put his hand up my shirt. "Hey you two, no sex on my couch. I love you both to death and the happier you are the better. But I do not want to see my baby sister and her new boyfriend having sex. Wait a second this isn't a new boyfriend is it Lins'. You haven't had a boyfriend since senior year. You just got back together with an old one."

I was going to cuss him out but his phone rang. I jumped up off Shannon and walked up stairs. I heard the footsteps behind me as I went into the bathroom upstairs. I looked in one of the hidden compartments I have in all the houses I go to. I pulled out my bag only to have it pulled away from me. I looked up to see Shannon holding it. "You don't get this. I should have told Matt or Jeff when I found out you did this in high school. But with you still hurting yourself I'm going to tell them now. Not only am I going to tell them. I'm going to find a way to keep you from doing it." He had the bag in his hand and was walking down stairs.

I followed him and walked into a kitchen that contained both of my brothers. I tilted my head as they both talked excitedly. Shannon cleared his throat, "Guys if you got the same call that I did this morning I'm sure you're in a good mood, and I'd hate to be a kill joy but I need to tell you something."

Jeff saw the see through bag in his hands and what it contained. "What is it Shannon?"

"Lindsey has a problem with cutting herself." Matt's head snapped up and Jeff just looked over to me. "She's had this problem since high school. I got her to stop when we started to date but it seems that she has started it again."

Matt came over to me looking stern, he was going to say something but Jeff spoke first. "Then we're just going to have to help her out so she doesn't get so stressed or upset. It's a good thing that the Raw GM called all three of us and asked us to come back." I looked around and saw all of the boys smiling. "He said that he called you and you said you'd love to come back but you wanted to stick around here and take care of us. Well now we are all going back to work in the WWE and even you get to come back to work. So you can take care of us there."

"Is that what caused you to hurt yourself Lindsey, stress?" I nodded looking around at all the people that made up my world. "Is it us that stressed you out? If we stressed you out because of you having to help us, you should have just left, even if it was just for a week. You should have gotten away, hell you could have gone and spent a week at Shannon's shop getting covered in ink. I wouldn't have cared. I don't want you getting hurt or hurting yourself."

I looked down upset with myself that I had upset them. I heard Matt yelp looking up to see that Jeff had a hold of his ear and was twisting it. "You are upsetting her and causing her stress now. You know from experience that if you are scolding, you are upsetting and that is going to cause her stress. Just tell her that we'll help her as best we can and leave it at that Matthew."

I laughed and Jeff came over and swept me into a tight hug and carried me out of the room. I wound up in his room that was in Matt's house. He set me down on the bed carefully. He took my hand and ran it over his left arm. Shocked I ran my fingers over it again looking up at Jeff. "Yup I used to cut too. Matt caught me in high school and was so upset. He glued himself to my side even moved my bed into his room so I couldn't be alone. He first yelled at me asking why, why I would do it, then he figured it out I was too stressed out. That's when Matt taught me how to wrestle. You remember when I started to teach you how to wrestle?" I nodded it was a good day for me. "That's because I noticed you getting more and more stressed. I heard you crying one night and went to check on you. You were fifteen and I saw you in your bathroom with blood running down your arm. The next day I asked you if you wanted to learn to wrestle. That got you and Shannon together, and you were so much better."

I smiled and just shook my head. "So you were giving me a way to relieve my stress without hurting myself. Then I took a different path instead of wrestling and Matt caused me and Shannon to split. I just got so stressed I had to find an out. I remember being around you on spring break and some of it melting away. But I still got so stressed then you basically dragged me into the WWE and it helped so much more. I've been home and was listening to Shannon's wife bad mouth him and got so stressed again."

"Ah but now there are a couple things to help your stress melt away again, one, Shannon is getting a divorce, he called a lawyer while you were asleep on him. Two Shannon is now yours again, and if Matt tries to interfere again tell me and I'll beat on him for you. And three, you have a nice violent career to get back into to help even more. But if all of this stresses you out again you need to tell me, Matt, or Shannon. Now we need to pack John said he wants there after Survivor Series." I smiled as I jumped down the stairs and ran to the door, heading out to my house to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

I had forgotten what it was like to ride in an airplane in between my brothers but I had Shannon in front of me. That was just fun; I knew how to annoy people on planes. But Shannon was my favorite to antagonize. I eventually had Matt yelling at me to stop pulling on Shannon's hair and Jeff trying to hold my hands tight. Shannon turned around a looked me up and down. I knew what he was doing, "I can't wait either Shannon but I think we should wait until we get to a hotel, baby."

I laughed as Matt cringed, "I so don't want to think about that!"

Jeff was shuddering, "You only have to think about it Matt. I've walked in on them, more than once!"

I was laughing so hard, Shannon kept watching me and I knew he was enjoying the sound. "It's not my fault that you like to try and ask me questions when dad isn't home. You learned if Shannon and I are in my room with the door shut, don't come in." I was still laughing.

I felt a different amount of weight settle in next to me, I looked over expecting Matt to have shifted. But I found that he had switched seats with Shannon. "You three trouble makers can sit back there and antagonize each other. And if any of you mess with my hair I'm so beating on all of you."

I just giggled and yawned. Shannon put an arm around my shoulders and pushed my head onto his shoulder. I heard Jeff whispering to Shannon. I wondered and heard a few words like "after," and "finalized." I would have heard more but I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a car on Shannon's lap. "You know if you had waked me up I could have saved you from carrying me off the plane."

"I know but you are so cute when you sleep. I wanted to see you being peaceful for a little longer." Shannon leaned down and kissed me.

"You forgot the fact that she was quiet. And that was a nice change." I kicked the back of Matt's seat even though he was driving.

Soon enough as I listened to the boys talk and talk about this and that we arrived to the hotel. I slid off of Shannon's lap and let myself out of the car. As I went to grab my bag Shannon pulled it out of my reach. I tilted my head at him and he just smiled. I walked towards the hotel and found that Shannon and I were roomed together and, of course, Matt was stuck with Jeff. I laughed as Matt gave an exaggerated sigh and left to go to his room. Shannon and I walked up to ours and found it was a one bed suite.

I tilted my head at him and half grinned. I threw my bag on the bed, turning to him. "Do you want to go to the gym for a little bit the show starts soon? Then we can go to the arena and see what we have to do for the show." Shannon asked me.

I sighed, "I guess, but if someone pisses me off I'm so punching them out." He laughed and dragged me back down to the first floor.

I watched as Shannon was listening to his IPod, tweeting on his phone and running on the treadmill. I knew it was only a matter of time before he fell. I heard a thump when I looked away to set the settings on my own treadmill. I looked back over to see Shannon on his face on the floor. I laughed really loudly. I saw a few heads turn towards us. I recognized them from the latest episodes of Raw and Smack down, but didn't really pay any attention to them.

I got down from my treadmill and helped him up still laughing. "It's not that funny Lindsey!"

"Yes, yes it is Shannon." I was still laughing as I licked my thumb to try and get some of the dirt off of his face.

"That was a very musical laugh." I turned to see C.M. Punk standing behind me.

"Uh thanks?" I shrugged and turned back to Shannon to make sure he was alright.

"A musical laugh for a beautiful woman, I'm Phil. What's your name, cutie?" I turned back to him.

I was going to answer when I was yelled for, "Lindsey Sena Hardy!" I turned to see Matt walking towards us.

"Yes Matthew Moore Hardy?" I asked crossing my arms to glare at him. He glared back at me. "You know the deal Matt, you don't call me by my full name and I won't call you by yours."

"Sorry I know the only time I yell at you is if you are in trouble. But I was calling for you for a while and you hadn't answered. So what was so funny?" He looked over my shoulder to see Phil. "Brooks," he said tersely.

"Huh oh nothing, Shannon just fell flat on his face." I smiled wider. He looked over to see Shannon rubbing on his forehead which had a welt on it.

"Nice going grace." He laughed then turned his attention to Phil. "What are you doing over here Brooks? Not picking on Shannon again are you?" I looked at him now, my head tilted.

"No I was just coming to meet the young woman that was with him." He said nicely.

Shannon snorted; Matt looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "He was hitting on her, and hitting on her hard. But your sister being your sister didn't even noticed."

I glared at Shannon this time. "That's her, I was coming to find you both any way we are needed at the arena early." I sighed, leaning onto Shannon. Shannon smiled and tilted my chin up for me to face him, before kissing me. I started to walk away leaving Shannon behind, but turned back to see him in a stare off with Phil.

I shook my head, "Shannon, come on baby, faster we get this done faster we go back to the hotel." I said in a sing song voice.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the arena and was greeted by a large amount of the male superstars. But heading up the herd of them was my "dad" in the WWE; Glen Jacobs, or Kane. Swept up into a bone crushing hug I was off of my feet and being swung away. I was carried towards Laurinaitis' office. "So you've been here a day and how many men have hit on you already?" Dad asked.

"Well Punk came on to me and of course the boys think I don't notice but I do. He probably will continue to try and the ones my age know not to mess with me. But if you want to hurt Punk and any other please feel free to do so." I smiled as Glen put me down in front of the GM's office. We sat there talking for a few more minutes while I waited for my brothers. I watched as the seam stress walked pass eyeing me up. It was Shannon's soon to be ex wife.

Shannon walked up behind me as she passed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my neck. She glared at me as I smiled. "Is there something Lindsey can help you with?" Glen asked as she stopped.

"Yeah she can let go of my husband," the bitch snapped.

"She isn't holding on to me," Shannon looked up to address his wife. "I'm holding on to her, because if I wasn't you'd be hurting right now. And don't call me your husband; you took hold of a replacement while I was gone."

"Well maybe the little Hardy brat will be a good mother, I don't want the children." I glared at her.

I would have cussed her out but Matt and Jeff came around the corner with Shannon's children walking next to them. They lit up when the saw Shannon holding on to me. "Aunt Lindsey," they yelled and ran to me. I squatted down and pulled them into my arms. "Daddy," they yelled when they looked up and saw him standing behind me.

"Oh I see Aunt Lindsey is more important than me huh." He smiled when he looked down at the little ones in my arms.

"Well of course I am," I laughed as Shannon pouted.

His wife growled at the display as I picked up his little girl and his son ran to him. Shannon picked up his son, not afraid at all to show affection, not like his wife was. Shannon's son, Shawn, waved me forward with his sister, Logan, on my hip. Shawn looked at Logan and they nodded. "Dad, can we stay with you and Aunt Lindsey. Mom doesn't even talk to us anymore and her new boyfriend is really mean."

That caught my attention right away, "Mean how Hun?"

"He yells at us and tells us that he can't wait until we have to leave that we won't ever see mommy again. I don't want to really stay with mommy she started to yell at us too." Logan answered for Shawn

I looked over to Shannon and would have handed Logan to him but he shook his head saying he would handle it. He turned back to his wife and smirked. "I can ask the kids the question you wanted to know," he smiled at me and the kids. "You guys said you don't want to go home with your mom, what if I can get someone else to agree to be your mom, would you like that?"

They nodded their heads very fast with really big smiles on their faces. Then Logan asked, "But who would you ask daddy, who would want us?"

I was shocked at that, Shannon answered rather quickly. "I know someone, let me ask her and I'll see if she would like you be your mom." Shannon turned and looked right to me, "Lindsey would you like to become the mother to my children seeing as their mother no longer wants them?"

I laughed at him quickly nodding my head, "If they'll have me be their mother then I'll be their mother Shannon." I smiled as Shannon came over and hugged me handing off Shawn.

"Now I believe my lawyer called you, and you know that you have no choice but to sign the papers, I have them with me in my pocket the faster you sign them the faster you can go to your boy toy and leave me with my children and girl friend." She went wide eyed when he said girl friend.

"So you were cheating on me!" She was outraged.

Shannon shook his head, "No I wasn't but when I caught you I started drinking for a while. I had sent the kids over Jeff's so they didn't have to see me like that and walked over to Matt's to try and get more alcohol. Lindsey was there and like I always have since high school, I spilled my guts and told her everything. If it weren't for her I don't know where I would be at the moment. She's always been there for me. I know she always will be. So here," Shannon pulled out a pen and a pack of papers. He flipped to the last page and signed it before handing both to her. She signed without much of a fight. "Because you didn't ask the papers say you get the house and your car but everything of mine and the children's including bank accounts, that your names have already been taken off of, is mine. I'll ask Shane and Kimo to get mine and the kids things form the house have fun with the rest of your life, because you are no longer a Moore."

I smiled as the kids just put their heads on my shoulders and snuggled down into me. I looked around the faces around me as they smiled at me with the children in my arms. Then my attention came to Shannon, he had a certain look in his eye and I wondered what it meant but couldn't ask as the door opened and John L. told me to come in.


	5. Chapter 5

I handed off the little ones to Shannon and went in to the office. I smiled at the GM and had a seat. "So Ms. Hardy, I'm glad that you could make the exception to come back to work. I noticed the problem between you and Mr. Moore's now ex-wife, but I was asked to put you in a romantic angel with someone. I wanted it to be with someone you were okay with. Also there is the need to get you fitted for your shorts and top,"

I cut him off there, "Alright the shorts and top which you would have as spandex is not happening," he was starting to look put back. "I realize you've never worked with me before but if you ask any of the following men what it's like to have me work with you they will tell you just what I'm about to tell you. So if you ask Randy, Jay, Matt, Shannon, Jeff, Hunter, Kevin, Glen, Mark, Steve, Dwayne, and even Jerry or J.R., they will tell you that I wear cargo pants, a tank top, and fishnet. I don't do the sexy little shit that most of the divas now do. In fact if I'm referred to as a diva, I'll hit who ever called me one. I am a women professional wrestler as well as a teacher. I don't sing the only stage I act on is in the ring so I'm not diva material. Also the only the only person I will allow myself to be in a romantic storyline with is Shannon."

"You just tore down what it means to be a WWE diva. I'm the Raw GM you have to do what I say, whether you like it or not." He was trying to be smug but the door opening without his permission knocked that off especially with who walked through it.

"Hey Lindsey, long time no see little girl," I turned my head to see Hunter, Kevin, Steve and Dwayne walk through the door.

"Yeah it has been, boys, Johnny here was just trying to tell me that I had to be a diva with spankies and a sexy little attitude to match." I stopped talking when all four of the boys laughed.

"Okay the spankies won't happen. You don't have a sexy or flirtatious attitude. To put it simply as you know I will," Steve had walked behind me closer. "You are a badass little bitch that has no problem putting the meanest S.O.B on his ass and laughing at him afterwards. Plus the tattoos that you probably have more of now wouldn't help his image of you."

John looked from him to me but Hunter spoke up, "John, don't try and force this 5 time WWE woman's champion to try and change. The last time someone did that, which was Vince, she quit. She will up and leave if you upset her or put her with someone she doesn't want to work with, especially if she doesn't know or trust that person. Last time that happened it didn't end well."

Kevin looked over to me when John looked confused. I nodded my head to his unasked question. "Lindsey was attacked by one of the newer superstars; he went after her with a knife. Jay and Adam found her and called the ambulance. Matt and Jeff went insane with anger Steve and I had to hold them back. Hunter went and found security, but Dwayne went and found Shannon, because that's all she would say "Shannon, Where's Shannon?" When he found him she was calmer and more coherent he was the one she had ride to the hospital with her."

"She and Shannon work best together, don't try to separate them it really won't end well. I also suggest that you ask her who she wants to team with and feud with." Dwayne was subdued with his speech.

"Fine, I will meet with her demands and help her stay comfortable so she doesn't get hurt." John turned back to me, "Lindsey who would you like to team with and fight against."

I didn't even have to think about that, "I want to team with A.J. and fight against Beth and Natalya."

"Why would you want to team with A.J? She isn't very good and she's green." He was very shocked.

"A.J. has spunk. She reminds me of myself when I first started. I could help her a lot and I like teaching newbies." I smiled and shrugged.

"Alright go talk to creative because they wanted to alter the script for tonight anyway. Kaitlyn decided she didn't want to work with A.J. anymore." He turned away from me.

I stood up and flipped him off behind his back and went to talk to creative.

Of course Matt and Jeff knew what they were going to do they were going after the tag champs like they normally did. Shannon kind of knew what he was doing he got to go after the IC champ. I got to decide completely what I did. It was up to me. So I walked into where creative was stationed at this arena to see that A.J. and Kaitlyn were in there and they were arguing. I knocked on the door frame and saw that Linda was in there helping to negotiate the new storylines.

"Hey Lindsey, please tell me you had an idea for a storyline for you? I know you normally know what you want. And what you want is always a big hit with the fans." I smiled at her when she remembered how I was when I was here.

"I always know what I want Linda." I stopped when the girls started to argue louder. "GIRLS! I'm trying to discuss something to do with my own storyline with someone who knows me very well. If you would please grow up a bit and let me talk to my favorite McMahon I'd appreciate it thanks."

Kaitlyn looked outraged at what I had said when A.J. realized she was being rude. They spoke at the same time but A.J. apologized when Kaitlyn asked, "And who do you think you are, your new around here."

A.J. giggled while Linda full out laughed. "I was here before you were out of high school. The name is Lindsey Hardy and you'd do best not to forget that."

Kaitlyn looked shocked and didn't know what to say but A.J. was very respectful. "Would you like my seat Ms. Hardy?"

"No Hun, I'm fine. But I would like to be in a story line with you."

A.J. looked surprised when Kaitlyn looked outraged. "Why would you want to work with A.J.? I'm so much better than her. I actually won NXT!"

I sighed, "Because Kaitlyn A.J. has something that you don't and that is respect for those around her. She understands that she is not the best and is willing to work harder to try and get better. You do not. You think you are perfect and can do no wrong. Linda do you think you can put something special together for me and A.J.?"

"Oh you know I would do anything for you. Do you have your own locker room or are you in the big one?" She asked worried about me.

"John put me in the big one, but—" she cut me off right there.

"Well that won't do! I have a room for you all set up. I noticed that Shannon was clinging to you and that his kids were here so I will set it up for the four of you. Do you think I could stick A.J. in there with you or would that be too overcrowded?" She always worried about my well being.

I sighed, "Seeing as Matt and Jeff will be in there when they don't have to change or do anything, it might be full," Kaitlyn looked smug, as I said that. "But I think we can squeeze in another chick. Its fine, A.J. get your things and find the room. It will probably say Hardy-Moore because of the way Linda is about me and Shannon so it shouldn't be hard to find. I'll see you later." I walked out and went to see the children to get my fix of kids.


	6. Chapter 6

I found the room that Linda set up for me, A.J., Shannon and the kids. I had just sat down when the door was thrown up and in walked the whole gang with A.J. following behind. I smiled as she looked around shocked at what was in the locker room. "Umm…" she started but didn't know where to go with it.

"In this room you are to be yourself. I don't care how you were treated in the other locker room by the other girls but in this room you will get the respect you deserve. And in return you are to give the respect that you showed me earlier to everyone. Not only the people in this room but everyone." I was stern I was used to being the mom of the WWE.

"O…kay, so did you get a hold of the script that was written for us?" She was so timid it was kind of weird.

"No not yet. There is something else you need when you work with me though," I sighed.

"Um what's that?" She asked.

"Confidence, you can ask any person in this room I want anyone that works with me and relies or backs me up to be confident. You have to have it or you won't make it far in this business. If you don't like something voice it. If you want to change something try to change it. Don't let what some else's idea of you rule you. You are your own person, so be your own person." I smiled when she looked shocked.

"So if I want to change something you'd help me to change it?" I nodded in an answer to her question. "I want to change what they have me dress in. I don't like being so revealed and the cute little spankies that they have me in just aren't me."

I smiled really wide, "I'll help you all the way, but you have to have an idea of how you want to change it."

"I do; in all honesty, you were the biggest influence to make me think I could be in the WWE. I liked the fact that you were always yourself and weren't afraid to be you. I really want that. I want the fans to see me." She had started to realize that she had more power over her career then she thought she was.

"So we will let you be you." There was a knock on the door; even before I could answer Linda came in.

"I like to see the two women I handpicked working together. I have your script for this evening, and I hope that Lindsey's confidence is rubbing off on you A.J. So have you any idea if you would like to change anything A.J.?" She was being very helpful and respectful.

A.J. looked like she was going to be timid, but I nudged her with my foot. She took a deep breath, "I want to change the way they have me dress. I am a lot like the character that is on T.V. but I want to be more like myself."

"That is a wonderful idea, why don't you two head to wardrobe and find something suitable. And before you ask, Lindsey, the ex of Shannon's is no longer employed by the WWE. She caused too many problems and she wanted to have you fired, but I like you." Linda smiled wide. I nodded and held out my hand for the script. Linda gave it to me as A.J. and I walked out the door to go to wardrobe.

I arrived to wardrobe to find a face I hadn't seen in a while, "Well if it isn't little Mrs. Torrie, what ya been up to, sweetheart?" I smiled when she turned around still bright blue eyes and all smiles.

"Not much at all, babe. I see you have someone behind you." Torrie looked over my shoulder to A.J. "Well come on out here Hun there is no need to be shy; you have the one that bites protecting you so you're safe with me." I glared at Torrie as A.J. walked around to stand next to me. "Hi there, well aren't you cute, I'm Torrie Whitlock, I am the guru of all clothes and make-up here in the WWE I left when Lindsey did but I'm back now. Tell me your name what you want to look like and some stuff about you then we will try and find something you want to wear."

A.J. took a big breath, "I'm A.J. I want to change what I wear to the ring. I'm a nerd at heart. I love video games and comic books. In high school I had a bit of a punk style that I'd like to go back to that."

"I can work with that. You know why you're just like her," Torrie pointed to me. "She wears cargo pants, a tank top, and fishnet sometimes. I'll see if I can find something that would work for you. Do you prefer pants, shorts, or a skirt?"

"I like punk rock skirts or shorts." A.J. replied quickly.

"I can work with that. Lindsey your outfit is already on the bench if you want to change." Torrie went around to the racks of clothes.

I went in and found the cargo pants and black and green tank top that I wore when I was around Shannon a lot. I changed quickly. When I went out to see how A.J. was doing a saw that Torrie had gotten her into a red off the shoulder shirt and a red and black plaid skirt. I tilted my head, "This suits you so much more than what they had you wearing." I commented.

A.J. looked over to me, "You don't look so bad yourself."

I smiled, "Well if someone isn't starting to open up and be herself. Good a smart ass attitude and a wicked since of humor is always a good thing to me." I smiled as we started to head back to our locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

A.J. and I were standing at the gorilla position waiting for our cue. She had a match against Kaitlyn and I was on commentary with King and the other one. I smiled as her music hit because Kaitlyn was already out there. She got to the ring when my music hit. I still had my same music as always it has never changed and I would never let it change. I walked out to my favorite song by Papa Roach, Last Resort. The crowd went nuts! If felt so weird for me to walk out to chants of my name.

I walked around the ring over to the commentary table to hear King talking excitedly about me. I sat down and took the head set so I could hear him better. "Lindsey you're back. Boy am I happy to see one of the most beautiful and talented women's champions back in the WWE."

"Well I'm happy to be sitting next to you, King. I consider you one of the most talented commentators in WWE history. In my opinion the only person better than you is J.R. and I hope you don't take offence to that?" I smiled at him.

"You know I don't. J.R. was the most talented commentator by far." He smiled back at me.

"What if I take offence to that comment?" The man on the end said.

"And who are you?" I looked over towards him and tilted my head.

"I am the voice of the WWE, I am Michael Cole. You should know who I am. I don't know who you are. Who are you?" He said.

"Oh I'm sorry I just realized I was here and a five time WWE woman's champion then gone before you even got here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Lindsey Hardy, and you'd better not forget it. I'm loud, I'm crazy, Hun I'm all me." I looked over to him smug as could be.

"And we wouldn't want you to change at all Lindsey. I really like you. I talk about how powerful all of the divas are. But," I looked over to King when he said divas. "You most certainly are not a diva. You are most certainly a strong woman. I hope you are here to revive the Women's division instead of having divas."

I looked into the ring to see A.J. doing some high risk maneuvers in the ring before answering King. "I am here to try King. That's all I can do."

"Is there a reason you are out here Hardy?" Cole asked rudely.

"My God, you're annoying." I glanced at King, "How do you put up with him? My name is Lindsey, or as my students back home called me, Ms. Hardy." I turned to the ring to study what A.J. was doing in the ring. She had a lot of potential and Kaitlyn could do better if she took criticism.

"It is hard I just ignore him and tell him to shut up for the most part, which one are you thinking of helping, Lindsey?" King asked because he knew me so well.

"I am looking at them and while Kaitlyn won NXT she has room to improve but when I talked to her she was really rude, and you know I hate that. But A.J., now there is a girl who has real talent, and she was respectful to me when I talked to her." I watched more and more as A.J. got into it more and more.

"There's got to be another reason why you like A.J." King said.

"Alright you got me, the girl reminds me of me when I started here. Which you know means she needs help with confidence. I've always helped the women in the back. When I was here, I had someone help me. But now I look at the back and it's like no one cares about each other. They need to realize that we are on the road around 300 days a year. The people in your back are family. If you don't help family, you don't have family." I watched as A.J. got the pin.

I smiled widely, then the music for Beth Phoenix came on and Kaitlyn moved out of the ring fast. I pulled off my head set and stood. Natalya was tagging along behind Beth and I knew there would be trouble. Natalya went around the ring to get behind A.J. while Beth came in to taunt her. Natalya didn't even look at me but I was easy to miss. Natalya knocked A.J. down and was setting her up in the sharp shooter so she didn't see me come in and knock her down.

I hit her in the back to get her down. A.J. got up and went after Beth but Beth retreated quickly. I had Natalya in the ring though, the one place with me that you don't want to be with me as an opponent. I picked her up set her up for the twist of fate before quickly hitting it. I dragged her to a corner and got on the turnbuckle. I hit a perfect Swanton leaving her hurting.

Then I did something everyone wanted me to do. I got a mic. "Well as you can see Natalya is in a bit of pain now. So this is my message. The young woman in the ring with me is a future women's champion. Because she is a real strong woman," I said looking down to Beth who was outside the ring still. "So I'm putting the female locker room on notice. It's time for target practice. The targets are the divas of the WWE, because as far as I'm concerned this business was built by a couple of McMahons one of them being a very strong woman named Linda. So if you consider yourself a diva you will be brought down but if you are a future WWE women's champion come talk to me or you might be caught in the cross fire." I smiled nicely and dropped the mic. I went to the ropes and held them open for A.J. who got out and smiled brightly. Then we walked up the ramp, back to our locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting back in my locker room watching Cody Rhodes gab in the ring until Shannon's music hit. They got to fight each other tonight. It was a good match and it didn't shock me all that much when Shannon barely got the win. They always liked to play him as the underdog. I watched more and more until Shannon showed up in the door. He was all sweaty and looked sexy as hell. I was sitting in one of his old shirts and a pair of sweatpants waiting for him. The kids were almost asleep on the floor so they didn't notice their daddy looking at me really hungry.

He came over and sat next to me, pulling me to him he talked in my ear. "You already took a shower, baby. That's not nice I wanted you all wet and slippery with me in there."

I giggled like the teenager I always was when I was with him. "I think the little ones would notice if we didn't come out for an hour. We have to wait until we get back to the hotel. Also Linda called and had the room moved so there is an adjoining room with two beds in there for the little ones."

"That was very nice of her. I like the fact that she is basically your mom." He said that and smiled but then frowned when I looked away. "It's alright, baby. I know she is not your mother, but the fact that she treats you as her daughter is what I like. Like you said to King, we are on the road so much everyone here should be a family. If you don't help family, you don't have family." He pulled me into his lap when I looked about to cry.

"I wish I had a family of my own. Not just my brothers but a husband and children too. I've always wanted; I really don't think I'll get it though." I snuggled down into Shannon's chest, just sitting there.

I heard him murmur quietly, "You might be closer to one than you think." I knew I shouldn't have heard that so I didn't respond then he spoke louder, "I know you want one, baby."

The show ended and as tired as we all were we still managed to meet Matt and Jeff at the car. Shannon had the little ones in his arms, as I carried all of the bags and tried to stay awake. Matt drove to the hotel still so excited and not knowing how to get out his energy. I finally had had enough of it. "Matt shut up!" He looked back to me. "You are being so loud, and everyone in the car is so tired but you. If you have that much energy, go to the gym and work out, or call Reby and find out if you can get her here quickly so you can screw her."

"You are so much like Shannon that you two are perfect for each other, crude and straight to the point. I already called her she is at my hotel room. I managed to get out of rooming with Jeff." He laughed as Jeff replied.

"Thank God for that. I don't want to hear you and Reby going at it all night."

I shook my head, smiling then Shannon's phone went off. "Hello…yeah Shane…yeah put it in Lindsey's house she won't mind…Did you find the other thing I wanted...great man thanks…no you don't have to do that…they are going to stay with us…yeah…yeah…thanks again man." I was still so tired and we pulled up to the hotel.

Matt grabbed his and Jeff's bags and Logan. Jeff grabbed mine and Shannon's bag and Shawn. I looked over to Shannon and was picked up into his arms. I just let him carry me to our room so I could try and sleep. As nice as it was to be carried into my hotel room, when I was carried into the bathroom I was beginning to question Shannon's motives. "Shannon, what's going through your diabolical little mind?"

He sat me down on the sink and turned to fill the tub. It was large enough for ten people. "I told you I wanted to have a shower with you, but I will settle for a bath instead." He pulled a vile from the bag he brought into the bathroom: My rose oil.

"Oh ok because I could really use one."

"I thought you might. It's been a while since you've been in the ring. I figured that you might want something to loosen up your muscles. So a hot bath and a nice massage and then bed. But just for tonight." He smiled and looked me over.

"That sounds good to me. I could use some sleep." I leaned back and let the tub fill while Shannon started to remove my clothes.

He was being nice until he got up to take off my pants. As he slid them down he saw some scars on my legs. "Lindsey, how long have these been here?" He continued to remove my other clothes as he asked.

"A couple of months, Shannon," I sighed.

"Oh ok, I think I'm going to glue me or one of the kids to your side. You'd like the kids at your side me not so much." He pulled me off of the counter and slid me into the bath.

"Why not you, baby?" I asked watching him remove his own clothing. He slid in as soon as he was undressed.

"I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. Then you would get frustrated and run to Matt and Jeff and have them beat me up." He smiled as he started to rub my feet and up my legs.

"Na, I would beat you up myself. I've been doing it since high school." I was falling asleep as he was rubbing all of my sore muscles.

I barely heard his reply of "Oh I remember."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke in the morning in bed, naked. I smelled coffee and muffins when I rolled over I heard the kids being rambunctious and Shannon laughing as they argued. I sat up when I heard Shannon walk into the room. I looked over and saw that he was going through my bag. "What you looking for Shannon?"

"Something for you to ware that would look nice but turn me on a bit." He turned around to give me a lopsided grin.

"Why is that?" I quickly covered myself with a blanket when I heard little feet running into the room.

"Aunt Lindsey, come on we are going to Six Flags. Come on, come on, get up!" Was yelled as a little girl came and jumped on my bed. "You said you'd go with us when you were able, come on please!"

"Alright, I did say that. How about you go bang on your uncle's doors and get them up too. And be sure to scream it really loud. And take your brother." I yelled after Logan as she ran out of the door.

"I hope you know she's going to go yell at a lot of her uncle's right. We are going to have a lot of people joining us if Logan has her way." He smiled when he heard the outer door shut. He came over to me and pulled the blanket away.

"I know. I think it's time to make the backstage a family again." I got up and got dressed in what he had picked out; a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright green tank top. I pulled my hair back into ponytail was trying to find my shoes when there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it to see A.J. standing there with Shawn holding her hand. "Hey A.J., did you find Shawn?"

She laughed. "Yeah little Logan was dragging him around to go wake up everyone. He shot me a look that said come save me."

"That doesn't surprise me. Come on in, we are getting ready to go out with it seems everyone." I stepped back to let her in.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Shawn, tell Miss A.J. where we are going and see if she wants to go."

"We are going to Six Flags, do you want to go. It'll be fun. We get to watch Daddy and Mom—I mean Aunt Lindsey-compete at all the games to see who can win us the most prizes." I looked over at Shawn when he almost called me Mommy.

"Shawn, did you call Aunt Lindsey, Mom?" Shannon asked as he came over and handed me some tea.

"Yeah, I didn't mean too. It's just that she's always been more of a mom then mom. Even when it came to school she always helped me." He looked away from all of the adults in the room.

Shannon came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, as I stared at Shawn in shock. Shannon spoke before I could. "I know that she helps you a lot Shawn. She has always helped me too. You are family to her, just as much as you are my son, you are hers."

I pulled out of Shannon's arms and went to Shawn. I kneeled down in front of him and took his hands into mine. "Shawn you are my son. I don't care if it's by blood or not. You are my family. You always will be if you want to call me Mom or Mommy it's ok with me, so long as it's ok with your father."

"It's fine with me. Shawn as long as you want her she'll be here." He came up behind me and hugged us both.

He hugged me and Shawn so hard Shawn ughed. "So A.J., are you going to come to Six Flags with us Shawn is right Shannon and I will be going at it all day."

I heard the door open, "So long as I'm there, there shouldn't be bloodshed." I turned to the door to see Beth standing there with the baby Hardy in her arms, behind her was Shane.

"Oh yeah, because you all would be upset if I kicked his ass." I smiled as Shannon let me go to hug my sister in law, as he went to talk to Shane. I pulled Beth over to see A.J. and took my niece from her. "Beth this is A.J. I'm going to be taking her under my wing."

"Awesome another sister," she hugged A.J. really hard.

"Another sister?" A.J. questioned.

I answered. "Every time I take someone under my wing they become family to us. And we Hardys protect our own."

"Damn right," was said as Matt and Jeff walked into the room with Reby in tow.

I saw that little Logan was climbing all over Matt and pulling on his hair. "Ok little lady how many of your uncles did you go wake up?"

"Oh she woke almost everyone up, I think she left a lot of the newer people in bed but the guys we all know are up and getting ready, and heading to the lobby to meet us." I looked over to see Shannon and Shane talking. I tilted my head as I looked at them. Matt laughed, at me. "I'm sure he will tell you what he's up to soon enough. You know Shannon; he can't keep a secret from you too long."

"Yeah I know," I turned back to A.J. "You never answered me are you coming or not."

"Yeah I think I'll come and have a good time." She smiled at me then looked at Matt and I could see sparks. More than he had ever had with Reby, who was glaring holes at A.J.

"Sweet you won't be disappointed, with a day out with us. Everyone enjoys it. I'm Matt by the way." He smiled and held out his hand to help her out of the chair.

"I'm April, but everyone calls me A.J." She smiled and let him help her.

I smiled wide and lead the family down to the lobby and was greeted by the best part of the roster and their other half's as well as their children. "Alright you all lets go have some fun!" I yelled and was answered by the cheers of all the kids.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got to Six Flags the kids dragged Jeff towards the rides while I and Shannon headed to the games. We found the one that that we always went head to head on. Of course it was the milk bottle knock down. We got up to the booth with most of the adults in tow. Shannon put up the money for both of us and we got our balls.

I turned around. "Alright most of you know the deal, if you are new here it is. You can make a bet on who's going to win and you put up a dollar Matt is the money holder whoever wins gets all of the money and pays for a lovely amusement park dinner, and keeps the rest. Make your bets now." I turned back around as I heard people start saying their bets. I smiled as I heard that most bets were on Shannon.

Matt came up with a large wad of ones and a list of how many people choose who, and most people had picked Shannon, there were seven people for me. I knew who they were too. "Thank you, for putting your money on me boys," I yelled. I turned back to the game and waited for Shannon to take his turn.

He took his turn and it took him two balls to get all three bottles down. I smiled; as I saw the kids and Jeff walk up when my turn came. I took aim and launched the first and only ball I would need. One shot, was all I needed. It hit right in the center and sent all three bottles in all different directions. I grinned at Shannon when the toys were handed down. I choose a big purple teddy bear and Shannon chooses a medium stuffed dog.

Logan and Shawn came over to us and jumped on me. Logan grabbed the bear and ran off to show Uncle Jeff while Shawn grabbed the dog and came over to me. I picked him up and carried him to Shannon so we were together. I yelled over the commotion, "So how much did I win Matt?"

"It looks like about enough to have ten dollars left over." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "Sweet I'm rich!" Everyone else laughed at that. Except for one person, I heard Reby heave a big sigh and look annoyed when I looked over. "What's wrong Reby?" I asked her.

"What's it to you, Lindsey?" She glared at me. I was taken back.

"She just wanted to know if you were alright Reby. She's trying to treat you like family, because whoever is with her friends, family, and her co-workers is family to her." Jeff said starting to get upset himself.

"Maybe I don't want her to treat me like family. I am better than her. I've been able to keep a stable job and a permanent job. She jumps from one job to another all the time." She sounded smug. I took a step back to seclude myself. I felt Shannon hold onto me tighter.

He put his mouth to my ear and was whispering to me of how she was so wrong to not want me to be her family. I would have said something back when I heard so much outrage at what had been said the loudest was Logan and Matt. "Don't you dare say that about my Momma," I looked up really fast to Logan in Matt's arms giving Reby the hardest glare and it mirrored one that I always give. "She is better than you! You don't think that she should be your family. You don't deserve to be in our family. She would give you anything that you needed because you would've been family and you tell her that you are better than her. You are not better than my Momma and you never will be!"

I was shocked that she would say all of that but I still see that Reby didn't believe her. Matt walked over to me and put Logan down in front of me. "Reby if you think that you are better than my sister leave. And when you leave go home and clean your shit out of my house because you are no longer welcome. I don't want someone who thinks they are better than anyone in my home. Especially if they think they are better than the person who does nothing but help anyone who needs it. The person who took care of me and Jeff after our Momma died." He had placed himself protectively in front of me and the children.

I watched Beth come up from behind her. "If I ever, and I mean ever, hear you talk about my little sister like that again you will be in pain. I don't care how you do things, but we are from the south, we have no problem settling our problems with our fists." Beth was staring her down making her back down. She stalked away, trying to look tough but failing.

I watched as all of the people swarmed around me telling me she was off her rocker. I smiled. "Aren't we supposed to be getting dinner? I won all this money and promised dinner so come on. Let's go eat." We walked to one of the many food stands where everyone got something to eat.

"Hey Lindsey, will you do something with me before we have to leave?" I looked up with my cotton candy on my lips. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel with you go with me?"

I swallowed the rest of my food, "Of course Shannon. You know that's my favorite ride."

"Yep, I sure do." He reached over and grabbed my hand to lead me towards the ride. I watched as Jeff and Beth followed us.

"You guys going to ride too?" I smiled and laughed.

"Of course we are its Jeff's favorite ride." Beth laughed back.

The line at the wheel was short and quick to get there. Shannon and I got on and snuggled right up together. The wheel was moved and Jeff and Beth got on the next seat. We went around a couple of times then we were stopped at the top. I smiled and looked over to Shannon.

He smiled right back and leaned down to kiss me like you're supposed to on the top of a Ferris wheel. But then he moved back and reached in one of the many pockets on his pants. "I've got a question for you Lindsey?" I turned to give him my full attention. "I love you so much Lindsey and I shouldn't have listened to Matt,"

"Yeah that's always a bad idea," I acknowledged him.

"Yeah it is, anyway, I shouldn't have listened to Matt and I should have kept you as mine. So the question I have to ask you is will you be mine again?"

I smiled at him. "I already am Shannon."

"But not in the way I want," I tilted my head a little confused. "I want you to be mine, forever." He pulled his hand out of his pocket with a small velvet box in it. "I want to know if you, Lindsey Sena Hardy, will marry me."

"Oh my God, Shannon," I watched as he opened the box. In the satin was my mother's engagement ring. "That's… that's…"

"Your mother's ring, I know. When I was talking to Jeff on the plane I told him I still loved you so much. He told me to ask you to marry me right away. He said he had the perfect ring for it." He smiled when I gave him my hand.

"It is and I can't say no to it, or to you, yes Shannon, I'll marry you." I smiled as he put the ring on as the wheel started to move.

I got off the ride turned back to it as Jeff and Beth got off. The second they stepped off I had my arms around my big brother. I would have said something but Jeff spoke first. "Don't you say thank you. You deserve to be happy, Lindsey. And yes its mom's ring she wanted it for you."

I smiled so big and started to cry. I had Shannon's arms around me so fast and his—ours—children were there just as fast. I heard cheers of joy ring out around us and saw all of our co-workers, our family, cheering at my answer.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride back to the hotel was awesome it was me, Shannon and the little ones in our car and everyone else had their own. I kept looking at the rig on my hand and when Logan asked to see it I showed her. She said it was so pretty. "Thank you; it was my Momma's ring. I've always loved it." I smiled when Logan climbed up front into my lap. She fell asleep so fast. I looked back to Shawn and saw he was asleep too.

"They are so tired, Lindsey. I'm not shocked that they are already asleep. I bet most of the parents will be carrying in their children." He took his hand off of the wheel and put it on the nape of my neck. "You showed me up again baby, at that damn game. But I'll take it from you, only because I love you. I love you so much, Lindsey."

"Well that's good, because I love you too, Shannon." I un-wedged my arm from under Logan and put it over his hand. Then I laughed. Shannon looked over to me confused. "I wonder how long it'll take Linda to figure out that you proposed."

"Not as long as you'd think, she helped me to plan it a bit." He smiled.

"You got Linda in on this," I was outraged.

"And Glen," he was still smiling.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"And it's all your fault." He laughed as he put the car in park. "Do you want me to wake her?" He nodded towards Logan.

"No I've got her, get Shawn though would you, and don't wake him when you do." I smiled as I picked Logan up and carried her into the hotel with Shannon in tow. It was easy to carry the two little ones into the hotel and into the elevator. When we got off at our floor and walked to our door there was trouble.

"Oh great," Shannon said under his breath. "Is there something I can do for you Jodie?" He addressed his ex-wife who was standing in front of our door.

She glared at me before taking in a deep breath. "I think we made a mistake Shannon. I don't think we should've gotten a divorce." She walked up to him trying, to be seductive.

"You can think that, but I don't. I realized that when I went over Matt's and Lindsey greeted me with open arms. I should've been with her my entire life. Not with you. Now if you could move Lindsey and I need to put our children in bed." Shannon looked at her coldly not caring what she wanted.

"They aren't her children Shannon they are mine. I gave birth to them they have my blood." She was getting angry and trying to advance on Shannon.

This was a good time for someone to walk by and thank God someone did. "Is something wrong Lindsey?" Stephanie asked as she walked by with Hunter and their children.

"No—"

"I have a problem with her." Jodie cut in before I could finish my answer. "She has my children and is keeping them from seeing me."

She had started to speak louder. "Ok Lindsey why don't you and I take the kids in the room and get them settled while Shannon, Jodie, and Hunter settle this." Stephanie was starting to walk around her and I opened the door. We went in despite Jodie trying to tell us she wanted he children back.

The second the door was shut Logan lifted her head. "Don't make me go with her," was right out of her mouth. "She doesn't want us anymore. She told us so said no one really wanted us not even Daddy."

I hugged her close to my body, "That is not true. I want you I love you so much. And I know that your daddy loves you too." I was about to go out and tear Jodie a new one but Shannon and Hunter came in the door.

I let Logan go and go to her father. I go up and started to pace. I was very angry at what Jodie had tried to put in her children's heads. "We were trying to come find you Lindsey." Stephanie brought me back from my violent musings.

"Did you need me for something?" I slowed but didn't look up to her.

"I was coming to see if you would be willing to have a match on the next live RAW? Natalya was pissed when you got the drop on her." I smiled.

"I'm sure. Not many people like when I can put them down. Not even the boys." I laughed when Hunter put a hand to his stomach in memory.

"No we didn't. But we took it. So will you do the match?" Hunter asked.

"What about Beth being ringside? She's sure to get involved." I crossed my arm starting to think about it.

"A.J. will be down at the ring with you and you will have a special guest ref." Hunter answered smiling.

"Who's the ref?" I was going to flip if it was someone I didn't know or like.

"I am," came from behind me. I turned to see Shannon standing right there. "I know that you don't trust either Beth or Natalya, so I wanted to be out there so you have someone you can lean on. That way if you need help, you have it." He came up behind me and hugged me.

"Alright then I have no reason to say no. I'll do it." I smiled as I leaned back against Shannon.

"Good, we will see you next week." I watched them go out the door with their sleepy little ones in tow.

"Baby you were so angry earlier, what's wrong?" He pulled me towards the kids that were snuggled down to go to sleep. He kissed their heads then I did before we went back to our room.

"Jodie told the kids that no one wanted them, that no one, even you wanted them. It just made me so mad. How can someone tell that to a child?" I was going to start pacing again but Shannon pulled me towards the bed.

"No parent should tell their child that, but that's why if I have my way she will no longer be their mother." He put his hands up the back of my shirt. He quickly unclasped my bra with two fingers. "Let me take your mind off of my ex-wife, my fiancé."


	12. Chapter 12

I gasped as he quickly striped me of all of my clothes and put me on the bed. I started to laugh and it caused him look at me weird. I smiled wider. I ran my hand over the left side of my rib cage and let him look at it. He smiled as he traced his elegant scrawl that he had put there, when we were teens, with his ink gun. He repeated the words that I had him write there. "Forever in my heart, my prince charming and my white knight, there for me always, and forever more," he smiled as he leaned to trace the tattoo with his tongue. "I remember when I put this here. You insisted I sign it but I told you no. I might have to after this ceremony."

"I would sure hope so. It was always about you." I smiled as I reached for his t-shirt to pull it off. I got him out of his clothes as fast as he undressed me. I grabbed his hand to pull him down to me.

"I do have something I want show to you." He breathed against my lips. As he leaned down to kiss me. He grabbed my hand and put it on his waist above his right hip.

I rolled us over so he was on his back and I could examine the place he had put my hand. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly licking the bottom one to ask for entrance. He gladly gave me. I let him win this battle. It was the only kind of battle he ever won with me. I pulled away to see that he was breathing hard. "Let me get to know you again?" I asked as I kissed down his chest.

"I haven't changed much where this is concerned, but you can play all you want baby. Although you know that I get to play when you're done." He said quietly.

"Of course, baby. And I'm sure there is some new ink that you haven't had the chance to show me. Like what you put my hand on." I kissed down farther until I came to the hip he put my hand on. I raised my head enough to look at it. I smiled and repeated the words that someone had put on his skin in a very elegant script. "Forever in my heart, my warrior princess and my pure healer, there for me always and forever more," I traced it with my tongue which caused him to move. "Am I really that to you, your warrior princess?" I looked up to see him staring down at me.

He moved his legs in a way I didn't know a man could and had me on my back with his chest to mine. "Of course you are, you always have been, and you always will be." He kissed me hard causing me to moan. "How do you want it tonight, baby? Do you want it rough like I know you like it, or do you think you could use some TLC? I can give you whatever you want I will and you know it."

"I just want to feel you again Shannon. It's been so long since I felt like I was loved. I just want to feel it again." I reached up to him and kissed him long and hard before I let him go.

He pulled back and grabbed a condom, "I love you but I don't think you are ready for a baby of your own yet." He put the condom on quickly and leaned right down back on top of me. "Has it been a while since someone has worshiped you?" He braced himself over me and waited for my answer.

"Yes," I looked away. "No one but you wanted me." I wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sure that's a lie. I know you notice when men have you in their eye." He kissed me and started to enter me. "I had a feeling you were this wet, but damn, baby, never this tight." He moved slowly and let me get used to the feeling again.

"It's been a while Shannon. The last time I was with someone was you." I was quiet bet getting so used to him being inside of me again.

"Hmm you'll have to remind me later." He started to move, and I could no longer think. He was extraordinarily gentle. He saw to all of my needs, putting his aside.

"Baby, do you think you can hold out?" He was trying to only think of me.

"I need you to come Shannon. Please just let go and come with me." I was breathless. But couldn't keep from making noise when he moved faster, he almost became rough. He kept my needs in mind even as he let himself go. I went when he did. He put his arms down so he wouldn't crush me.

He rolled off of me and removed the condom and put it in the trash. "Give me a couple and you might get another round." He said cockily.

"I don't know if I could handle another round Shannon." I yawned.

He laid on his back and pulled me up to his side so I could put my head on his right shoulder. "That's ok too baby. If you're tired you can just sleep you do have to start preparing for your match against Natalya on Monday. Then there is planning a wedding. I think you need to get some sleep." He laughed.

"I might be able to get someone else to help with the wedding. So I can concentrate on Natalya and teaching the divas to become a family. All of the guys are meeting us at the arena for lunch and so we can play around in the ring. So you might want to get some sleep too." I snuggled down onto his shoulder more and let him cover me and hum me to sleep, just like he used too.


	13. Chapter 13

I was very happy to find that I wasn't woken up by children screaming in the other room, or my brothers bickering over the T.V. I was waked up by Shannon kissing me so sweetly on my lips. "Wake up baby, the kids wanted you to have breakfast in bed and the cart should be coming up soon."

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I was very happy to see how Shannon looked. "You died your hair back to natural." I exclaimed as I a looked him over. "And of course the skinny jeans look great on you."

"I know what you like. You love my hair in my Mohawk but you prefer it completely blonde. You love the fact that I willingly walk around in as little as I can get away with when I'm around you. And I know you love silver on me instead of gold." He took my hands and held them to his chest. "I used to think that was what kept me in your heart, but then I realized on one of those nights, way back in high school, that even when I look like trash, you still love me. So I'm going to do my best to keep you as happy as I can."

I let the blanket that was covering me slip as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "You will always be in my heart, Shannon. Nothing can take you out of it." He smiled and grabbed one of his blue button ups and put it around me. He had finished fastening it when the cart was brought up and the kids pushed it in.

We ate breakfast in bed, and I watched the kids throw food at each other. When Shannon tried to tell them to stop I threw some at him and a war ensued. After breakfast Hunter and Stephanie came and got the little ones to take them out to play, so they said. Shannon picked me up right after the door closed. "How would you like a shower, baby? I'd love to take one with you."

"I'd love to Shannon, but I'm still really tired after last night." I snuggled down in to him and knew I could fall right back to sleep.

"So a bath it is then," he smiled as he filled the tub and took his shirt off of me. "How long do you think you can pull a wedding together?"

I laughed, "I don't think I'll have too. Linda, Glen, and Daddy probably already have it all figured out." I watched the bath fill with really warm water until it got to a good height, then I slid into the tub. I watched as Shannon settled himself next to the tub. "Aren't you going to get in with me, baby?"

"No you need a way to wake up. I'm just going to sit here and let you relax until I drag you to the arena so we can play around in the ring with the boys." He smiled as he just watched me.

"That sounds good. I only need a couple of minutes then I'll be ready to go to the arena." I leaned back and just let go for a few minutes, or what I thought was a few minutes. When I looked back up it had been almost an hour and the water was cold. "Shannon, it's been almost an hour how come you didn't tell me?" I looked over to see him drawing something with a few pieces of crumpled paper near him.

"I guess I lost track of time." He looked up to me, "And you fell asleep. I stayed in here to make sure you didn't drown and just started to draw some things."

I stood up and let the water pour off of me before I got out of the bath. Shannon was right on his feet with a towel. "What were you drawing?"

"Just something I was thinking of inking onto my and your skin." He smiled like a little kid.

"Our wedding bands, it doesn't take a lot of thought and design to ink a wedding band Shannon." I walked out of the bathroom to see an outfit put on the bed. "You really want me to wear that, Shannon."

Shannon looked over my shoulder to the short skirt and tube top that was on the bed. "Yep, it shows off all of your ink and lets me see places that might need to be recolored or filled in with something new." He said as I got dressed.

"Alright, so shall we go see the boys?"

"We shall," he smiled and led the way to the car and drove to the arena.

We walked into the arena and into catering to see all of our family sitting at tables they had pushed together. I walked over to all of them and took my place next to Matt and Shannon sat on the other side. Mark looked over to me and smirked. "What, Mark?"

"Nothing, just happy to see you happy is all." He dealt the cards into the poker game that had just started and all of us started to play. It wasn't a hard game. I've been playing with all of these boys since I started here tells were easy for me, for all of them, except Shannon.

It was down to just us and the jackpot was quite large, I watched him raise and raise as I did the same. Then I saw him slip, I thought. He beat me. "Looks like you win this time, baby." I smiled as he grabbed all of the money that probably totaled around 400 dollars.

"Its money for the honeymoon, I guess." I laughed as he started to count it.

"Hardy!" I turned to see Natalya glaring at me. "We have a match we need to get ready for it."

I smiled and began to get up, I saw Shannon hand the money over to Matt because he's just as good as me when it came to handling it. "I guess that means, I have to go practice." He smiled.

"What do you mean, Moore?" She glared at him this time.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Natalya, Shannon is the guest ref in yours and Lindsey's match. Sorry for not telling you." Hunter smiled, as all of the boys laughed.

"So long as he's fair," she muttered causing another wave of laughter.

"Shannon being a fair ref for Lindsey is about as fair as Jeff being a fair ref for Matt. It doesn't happen." Mark smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

As Shannon Natalya and I climbed into the ring, I could see Natalya get nervous. I stood in the corner wild attire asked Shannon a question, "Are you sure you can't be fair for me?"

"I'll be as fair as I can attire but you go after Lindsay and you'll regret it." I smiled at Shannon as he looked over me, "I will let you hurt her, and I know you are mad."

I perched myself on the corner ring post. "Are recommended as Natalya I don't have all day? I do have some things I would like to do." I looked around to try and look a bit bored.

When I looked back at her she looked outraged. I laughed she must not be used to me yet. "What do you have to do that is so important? It can't be any more important than wrestling with me. I'm one of the most sought after divas in this division. Everyone comes to me for anything they may need, any sway they need pulled."

" I've got a wedding to plan, two brothers to make sure they don't get in trouble, a fiancé to go snuggle up with and see this kid, and a whole bunch other fun stuff that if you're not nice to me you will be included in. I was no one ever went to before you were, and I probably will be again if you keep being such a bitch." I hopped off the ring post and move to the center of the ring. "So if you want to do this let's do this. Shannon, can you tell me who supposed to win."

"You are of course, and I'm not even going to have to help you. It's not even going to be a long match." He smiled. "It will only be a couple of exchanges, a dropkick from her, then a flying clothesline from you, and finally, to end it all, the half pipe splash."

"Oh God, I haven't done that moving ages. I think the last time I did it was before I had to retire. And I'm pretty sure that was on Amy, she knows how to take it we worked on that move together." I smiled evilly while looking at Natalya.

"You're such a little thing I can take anything you can throw at me. Why would she think I can't?" Natalya crossed her arms, before glaring at me coldly.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Shannon said looking between the both of us.

I smiled wide, "Yeah I guess we will."

Being in a ring and actually having another match, was a lot like seeing an old friend. I hadn't seen in a long-time, but I knew just what I needed to do and it. I never realized how much that being an active women's wrestler was natural to me. It was so natural and working with Natalya was easier than I thought it'd be.

That was until we got to my finisher. She was nervous; I could tell that she might have seen it done once or twice. "Do you want me to show how you can save yourself a lot of pain?" Natalya looked over at Shannon who was watching with his arms crossed and smile.

"Is there a way to save myself pain with this one?" She pointed to me and smiled.

"In the ring yes, outside of the ring there's no chance in hell. She will put you in your place faster than anything, and then invite you to dinner afterwards. When she does her finisher in you, it's kind of like a standing moon salt. Most people tighten their muscles and hunch up before the hit. You can't do that with her splash, if you tighten your muscles I guarantee you will break at least one rib." I smile when I saw Shannon put his hand on his ribs in memory.

"Your ribs don't hurt you do they, Shannon?" I asked, afraid that I had done some serious damage in past matches.

"No they don't, baby. I just remember how many times they've hurt that bad." He smiled at me.

"Are right then, Natalya, are you sure you want to do this?"

"So long as we practice until I can get it right."

I smiled and nodded my head. We must've been in that ring doing that move over and over for over an hour, but after that I had no doubt that Natalya could take any hit I gave her. We all walked back to the locker rooms. The show was going to start soon but apparently I was in for surprise of my own.

As the show started, one of the newer guys that I didn't know well was out in the ring. I did recognize him from that day in the gym though. I was sitting there on the couch squished between both of my brothers I had two little ones on my lap and my fiancé playing with my hair, when the guy in the ring started to talk about me.

I almost stood up until I remembered the children on my lap. I looked over to Matt, then to Jeff, and finally to Shannon. I realized that they didn't know that was going on either. I watched the guy in the ring and realized that he might like me just a little bit. "Shannon did you know about this change?" I asked starting to shake.

"No baby girl I didn't. But I can find out what's going on."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find out what's going on. I need to go see Linda anyway." I picked the children up and handed them to the boys.

I grab my sweatshirt and headed out the door. I went to the GM's office and didn't even bother knocking. "Linda I need to talk to you for a minute, but first," I turned to the GM. "What the hell are you thinking? I don't do romantic with anyone but Shannon."


	15. Chapter 15

"I know what you said Ms. Hardy, but Punk came to me with this good idea. I had to take him up on it. You have to understand it's good for ratings." He was trying to be the peacemaker but it wasn't working. Because I really wanted to kick his face and.

"I don't care if it's good for ratings; I need to be comfortable with who I am working with. I've left before because I wasn't comfortable, and I will leave again." I was fuming and he didn't know how to handle me.

"Your match is soon and Shannon will be out there. He can be there and maybe Punk can come out, interrupt your match to talk to you and Shannon gets in the way." He was grasping at straws and I'm really getting mad.

"I don't care if you want them to feud. All I care about is the relationship between me and my fiancé. I'll not have you jeopardize something that it makes me happy to make all of the fans happy. If you want them to feud find something else to make them feud about I'm not a price to be fought over." I was grit my teeth as I growled that out.

"I personally disagree." I turned to see the man I didn't want to standing in the door. "I think you'd be someone to have, you obviously don't know who you should be with. That little boy you have with you, you're together with isn't very good for you. I've watched you for years, I watched you in the ring today practicing with Natalya, and you're one of the strongest I've seen. But you did leave; some might say that would make you weak. I really don't care, you are beautiful woman and you should be with someone who appreciates you."

"Shannon does appreciate me; you don't know the relationship that goes on between me and him. I've known him since we were kids. We were together for years until my brother interfered. But he depends on me and I depend on him. I don't know you and so far I don't like you. So I will not work with you. I left because I wasn't comfortable with who I was working with. Do you want to be the reason I leave, again?" I was right in his face, I could see he was uncomfortable and I wanted in that way.

"I agree with you Lindsey, I was just here telling Johnny that we couldn't do this. I told you I'd handle your storyline personally and I am. He did not run this by me and he should have. They don't know what happened to you Lindsay you don't have to share it. I don't think you should work with anyone other than who you want to, and I'm not going to make you. If anyone else wants to try and make you, they can answer to me. And my answer for them would be a pink slip." I turned to see Linda, starring Johnny down. "Is there anything else you needed Lindsey?"

"I wanted to see if you had anything already. Because I know you Linda, the second Shannon told you that he was going to marry me you probably started planning." I watched her turn red.

"I have to admit, I am guilty for helping. But you've always been my little girl, at least one of them. I know you missed your mom, that's why I tried to take over the role without being your mom. So when Shannon told me he wanted to marry you, you know damn well I would've helped him. So I thought about what we should. When I heard it what you said to Jerry the other night it was right. And then of course with the kids, always have to do some so I figured Six Flags would work. The bill for its taking care of, your dress is being made now, and everyone that you will ever want there is invited. It won't be televised but will be recorded. And it will be done within the next few months in time for summer so you can have a summer wedding. Johnny really wants Shannon and Phil to work together, is there any way we can compromise with this problem between you and Phil?" Linda really wanted this I could see she wanted me to work with other people as well.

"I don't like working with people I don't know, especially with people think that Shannon and I aren't good for each other. The way he was talking to me in the gym the other day makes me think that he wouldn't just leave it as a storyline. I can try but were not running through this tonight. I want to run it by Shannon, he can come out and sit ringside during my match, but if he annoys me or tries anything, Shannon can go after him." I was opposed to this, scared really, but I knew I had to start working with new people.

"I can live with that, I'll try not to annoy you, and I'll respect yours and Shannon's relationship. I don't like seeing fear in your eyes, if you need anything let me know." He walked out the room but had a sincere look on his face and delete sound in his voice.

I looked at the clock on the wall, "I have to go to my match, he can speak if he likes. It seems no one can get him to shut up. But if it happens to annoy me I will smack him."

As I turned on my heel and walked out the door I could hear Linda, "I have no doubt that you will."

I walked towards the gorilla position, after I picked up Shannon from the locker room. "The thing with Phil was Johnny's idea, but Linda's going to handle now. I would've told him no, flat out I could've. But I can't say no to Linda, she wants me to work with new people and I can now but I'm sure she's got some up her sleeve."

"I have no doubt about that, so there been any changes to the match?" Shannon put his arm around my shoulders.

"No change to the match but Phil is sitting ringside, he's probably going to talk but if he annoys us we can shut him up." I smiled.

"I'll leave it to you to slap him." Shannon laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

And boy by the end of the night was I ready too. During the match Natalya did amazing against me and managed to remember not to clench when I hit the splash. It was all fine, Shannon even managed to keep his cool with Phil staring at my ass all night. It wasn't until Phil decided he wanted to talk to me that I almost lost it.

Instead of the normal reaction of being mad, I shrunk down. When Phil saw this he instantly backed off. I took a deep breath and realize I had to talk to him. I motioned for a microphone and asked him, "Is there something I can do for you Punk?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd be interested in dinner, but if you're mad at me for some reason I'll leave you alone. But I can get you one day." I watched as he walked out the ring, but he did look back worried.

I knew I would have to talk to him eventually and it seemed he wanted it to be now. As soon as I stepped through the curtain I saw him watching me. While he was watching me, everyone else's eyes were watching him. Shannon tried to keep a grip on me to help me get a grip on myself even though I knew I was going to fall to pieces with everyone watching. "Lindsey," he started. "Lindsey, did I do anything to upset you? Please tell me if I did." He looked lost.

If he was lost I was fucking gone without a trace. "No you didn't upset me, Phil. I just don't trust people that well." I looked down as my hands they were starting to shake. I tried to get a grip on myself, so I wouldn't break so hard. I looked up at him to see him with nothing but concern on his face. I looked around to see all of the boys, everyone, whether they knew me or not, was ready to jump should I say so.

"I know what it's like to not trust people, Lindsey." He started before I shook my head.

"Not like me. You don't trust because you've had your trust broken by friends mainly. Mine was betrayed by a man I loved." I rubbed my hands up my arms feeling the ridges left over from the last time I was in the WWE. I started to shake more.

I could see nothing but a reflection off of the light. I was vaugly aware of Shannon holding on to me and talking in my ear. It didn't matter; I was being dragged into a dark part of my mind. I started to feel a set of hands on me, grabbing me. Then there was pain slicing through me, bright and white hot. I gripped my arms tighter digging my nails into the intricate design I knew was there but could not see.

I felt arms grip me tighter from behind trying to keep me with them. I felt one hand on my heart and another on my chin. I still couldn't make out the face in front of me but I could hear that person's voice crystal clear. "Lindsey let the images come and go. You don't need to hold onto them. What he did does not affect you anymore. He is your past, Shannon is you're here, now, and your future, come back to him. He is yours and he will not let you go. Stay here with your friends, your brothers, your fiancé, and your kids. You need to stay here and live the life you want to live not a life of fear."

I, finally, was able to see around me. In front of me was Phil with a sad smile on his face. I looked around and saw that most people had cleared away. "You can't let your past rule you Lindsey, otherwise you have no future. You need to let it go." Phil let his hands fall and walked away.

I untangled myself from Shannon's arms. "Phil," I ran up to him and tried to get him to turn around. He wouldn't. I didn't care; I ran in front of him and just gave him a hug. "If I have to let go of it, the hurt, the betrayal, the heartache, of it all, then so do you." I knew I had tears in my eyes and I rarely let anyone see me cry but right now I didn't care. I looked up and saw he had tears in his own eyes. "You have to let it go too." I just held onto him moving my arms tighter and tighter until he hugged me back.

I barely heard, "You're right."

It was a nice moment, but my brothers being themselves had to ruin it. I heard bottles being shook. I looked up at Phil, "Do you have your Pepsi in bottles or cans?"

"Cans."

"Alright on the count of three we need to separate and run. I'd rather not get covered in a shook up bottle of Coke; it is not my favorite kind of soda." I growled.

"Ok on my count, one, two, three!" We took off in two opposite directions. I kept running until I got into my locker room. I saw Logan, Shawn, Shannon, and A.J. sitting there laughing. I peeked out of the door until I saw Phil come around the corner. I could hear my brothers hot on his heels.

I heard Shannon talk to Logan, "Uh Oh, Momma has that look on her face. Do you think we should help her?"

I looked over to see Logan jumping up to get to the door with me. "Ok Logan we are going to let Mr. Phil in but shut Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff out." I smiled when she laughed.

I watched as Phil ran faster when he saw me smile. The closer her go to the door, the farther I opened it, and the closer Matt and Jeff got to Phil. Phil picked up the pace and managed to get four feet in between him and my brothers. It was just enough space. The second Phil got into the locker room and clear of the door, Logan and I slammed the door shut. The slam of my brothers running into the door to cause everyone in the room to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

That evening the kids wanted to go play with Hunter's girls. After dropping them off, Shannon and I went back to our room but quickly got bored. I was doodling on a piece of blank paper when I heard the shower start. I thought that Shannon was just going to get a shower, when I felt something land on me. I reached up and felt Shannon's shirt on my head. I grabbed it and looked up to him. He was naked.

"Is there a reason I have a very hot and tattooed man standing in front of me completely naked?" I raised my eyebrow to see him let a beautiful smile crass his face.

"Well I'm tattooed, crude and would like to be screwed, but I want to take a shower with you first." He smiled. "We never got to take our shower the first night that you came back." He leaned down to look at me closer so I thought.

I had put my head back doen to doodle some more when I was off of the bed and over Shannon's shoulder. "I didn't even answer you Shannon. What makes you think that I want a shower right now?"

"At the moment it's what I want and it's my turn to be a dictator." He laughed before he set me down on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Emphasis on the word dick-tator right," I laughed. I just stood there and saw a gleam in Shannon's eye.

Now I'm not afraid to admit that I like what I like most of the time however I didn't get what I loved. I like sex. Then again most hot blooded people do. I like sex sweet and gentle, and that it normally how I get it. But I love sex brutal and fast, a lot of times for me the rougher the better it is to me. Now I don't normally get what I love. That is Shannon's way. He likes to make sure I feel pleasure over pain. But today looked like a day I would get what I absolutely loved. Tonight Shannon wanted to be rough.

"Take off your clothes." He growled out.

I shook my head surprised he was this turned on already. I never made it easy for him and normally he would tell me to again and I would but tonight…

"I'm not going to tell you again, Lindsey. Take off your clothes, now." He growled again and his eyes got darker, when I shook my head again.

He was on me faster than anything, a lion taking his gazelle that he wanted to eat. That's what Shannon wanted. He wanted to consume me. And I was going to let him. He grabbed me roughly and started to take my clothes off for me. When he got to my bra and panties he stepped back to look at me. I moved forward so that he could walk behind me.

He circled me and came back around with something in his hands. I looked at it and when seeing a knife in someone's hand I would normally flinch away, but not seeing it in Shannon's hand. Seeing the way he was so gentle with it made me excited.

Shannon must have seen the way I was looking and how this reaction was not the normal one that I had when seeing a knife in someone's hand. He stepped closer until his mouth was right near my ear. "I like that look on your face baby girl. Normally you have fear but is that excitement that I see in your eyes." He stepped back to see me blush and nod slowly. "Why is it of all others you trust only me with your body? I've seen the way people look at you, yet you only trust me."

"That is because," I stopped when Shannon put the knife flush with my skin.

He stopped and looked at me, his once vivid green eyes where almost as green as the jungle. "That's because I know no matter what you do, if you have a weapon in your hand you would do nothing to harm me in any way."

The knife was moving up and stopped right between my breasts under the canter strap of my bra. "Never, would I dream of hurting you." He whispered against my lips as he twisted the knife to slice through my bra. I just stared into his eyes as he moved the knife over my skin and down to my hips where he cut of the little piece of lace that was called underwear.

Whit a snap of his wrist the knife was thrown to the floor and I was in his arms less than a second later, being carried into the shower. In the matter of a few seconds Shannon went from an aggressive man taking what he wanted to a gentle one giving all he had to see to my pleasure. His hands skimmed over my bare skin feather light and maddening I was begging him in a matter of minutes to give me more.

He did too. I don't know how we made to the bed or even when but I knew that was where we were when Shannon entered me. He was still in a rough mood with how fast he brought me over before he teases me again and again with soft touches before beginning again. I don't know how often he stopped or how long he tortured me before he let himself find release.

I know that I was spent and very content when Shannon removed his weight from my body. I saw him sit up and throw the condom that I hadn't noticed into the trash can across the room. I shook my head and lay back down and covered up waiting for Shannon to lay with me. He did very soon.

"Just so you know baby, Hunter said he was going to keep the girls this evening to give you and I alone time." I just looked up at him. "And your dad called there is everything ready for a wedding at the end of the week."

I shot up at that. "You're telling me that my wedding is going to be this Friday?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sure enough my wedding was that Friday. Everything went by in a really fast blur. I did notice that Matt and A.J. had gotten very close. I didn't care I was shuffled to thing after thing for fittings all I would do when I got back to the hotel was curl up with the kids and Shannon and fall right to sleep.

I woke up Friday morning to Matt banging on the door demanding that I let him in and now! I saw that I was alone in the room. I rolled out from under the covers and went to the door. I opened it to see not just Matt but Jeff too standing at my door. The looked at me and shrugged before shoving their way into my room. I looked down to see that I was in Shannon's shirt and shrugged too before I closed my door.

I turned around to see Jeff going through my clothes and Matt sitting on my bed texting. "So how's A.J.?" I asked and laughed when Matt looked up shocked.

"I'm not stupid Matt I can see when things are going on." I laughed at him.

Clothes were thrown at me I grabbed them and saw that they were old. I smiled and went to the bathroom to change. "So who all is going paint balling with us?" I asked through the door.

"The boys who aren't going to help finish everything up for the show and wedding tonight," Jeff yelled back.

I opened the door and looked at him. "This is my idea of a party you know that right?"

"I know but it's you, Matt, me and some others versus whoever Shannon Picks to be on his team." Jeff smiled as I put on my steal toed boots. "If you kick me in the balls I'm going to beat you little sister.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, hater, let's go." I opened the door and took off towards the car.

We got to the place and saw that the teams were already divided. I looked in the back of the car and saw that my paintball gun had been delivered sometime in the night. Which meant that daddy was here. I grabbed it and walked over to see the boys on my team and smiled. I looked at Shannon and his look said it all. "I'm so dead."

All of the players were ready to go I looked back and saw Phil eyeing Shannon. He was eyeing everyone on the other team and I was glad he was on mine between him and Orton there was no way I was losing the whistle blew and everyone scattered to hide. 30 seconds later the whistle blew again and all hell broke loose. I looked through a small peep hole and say almost half of Shannon's team walking off of the field. I heard more shots and saw that most everyone from his team had been eliminated but him.

Then I went into huntress mode if I was Shannon where would I hide. I turned around and fired one single shot and hit Shannon right in the chest. He was maybe forty yards to the left and forward of me.

All I knew was if life was like this before marriage I didn't expect it to change after the wedding. The look on Shannon's face was just like mine, "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

A/N: I'm sorry I know its short but I like this ending for this couple it makes so much sense. Review it makes my muses shut up for like 5 seconds.


End file.
